User blog:YJnD747MqP/Papa's Curryria
Workers *Gremmie *Zoe Stations *Order Station *Rice Station *Roux Station *Build Station Closers *Jojo (Sunday) *LePete(Monday) *Professor Fitz(Tuesday) *Carlo Romano(Wednesday) *Quinn(Thursday) *Moe(Friday) *Trishna(Saturday) Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day or Holi *Big Top Carnival *Cheese-Rolling(New Holidays) *Summer Luau *Starlight BBQ(Final) *BavariaFest(1st) *Pirate Bash or Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Normal Ingredients Rice *White Rice *Brown Rice *Pepperoni Rice *Garlic Rice *Saffron Rice *Tuna Fried Rice *Chicken Rice *Multigrain Rice *Octopus Rice *Shrimp Fried Rice Roux(Up to 2 types) *Chicken Curry *Beef Curry *Butter Chicken Curry *Pork Curry *Teal Blue Curry *Pink Curry *White Curry *Pooh Patpong Curry *Vindaloo Roux Ingredients Tangible(Up to 4 types per roux) *Chicken *Beef *Pork *Carrot *Poteto *Onion *Green Peppers *Banana Peppers *Red Peppers *Mushrooms *Eggplant *Turnip *Spinash *Shrimp *Green Onion *Lobster *Saba *Tofu Secret ingredients(Multiple ingredient can be specified) *Sea Salt *Honey *Vanilla Ice Cream *Garlic *Milk *Low Fat Milk *Soy Milk *Suger *Chocolate *Red Wine *Coffee *Soy Sauce *Ginger Miso Sauce *Sweet Chili Sauce *Grilled Meat Sauce *Cream Cheese *Ketchup *Cream(Both Secret ingredients and Sauce) *Cinnamon *Sour Cream(Both Secret ingredients and Sauce) *Tonkatsu Sauce *Corn Potage *Atomic Sauce(Both Secret ingredients and Sauce) *Gochujang Sauce *BBQ Sauce(Both Secret ingredients and Sauce) *Teriyaki Sauce(Both Secret ingredients and Sauce) Rice Molds *Round Mold *Ring Mold *Ellipse Mold *Diamond Mold *Square Mold *Cross Mold *Crescent Mold *Semicircle Mold Placeable Toppings(Up to 4 types) *Avocado *Tomato *American Cheese *Fried chicken *Sausage *Swiss Cheese *Hot Spring Egg *Shrimp Fry *Fried Egg *Colby Jack Cheese *Asiago Cheese *Curly Fries *Crinkle Cut Fries *Gruyere Cheese *Asparagus *Cocktail Onions *Crab Claw Sauce *Cream(Both Secret ingredients and Sauce) *BBQ Sauce(Both Secret ingredients and Sauce) *Ranch *Nacho Sauce *Carbonara Sauce *Marinara Sauce *Teriyaki Sauce(Both Secret ingredients and Sauce) *Sour Cream(Both Secret ingredients and Sauce) *Guacamole *Wild Onion Sauce *Sriracha Sauce *French Onion Sauce *Atomic Sauce(Both Secret ingredients and Sauce) *Smoky Bacon Sauce Shakers *Black Pepper *Parmesan Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *Cheddar Cheese *Shredded Provolone *Parsley *Corned Beef Hash *Chives *Crushed Croutons *Blue Cheese Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Rice,Roux,Tangible ingredients(Both Tangible ingredients and Placeable Toppings),Secret ingredients(Both Secret ingredients and Sauce),Rice Molds,2 Placeable Toppings,Sauce and Shakers *New Year:Rainbow Rice,Midnight Marsala Curry,Festive Dumpling,Cheezy Whip,Infinity Loop Mold,Cheese Cubes,Pizza Poppers,Flavor X Sauce,Rainbow Peppercorn *Valentine's Day:Red Rice,Crimson Beet Curry,Cherry Tomato,Strawberry Vinaigrette,Heart Mold,Chorizo,Red Windsor Heart,Heartbeet Arrabbiata,Salsa Criolla *St. Paddy's Day:Shiso Rice,Saag Curry,Broccoli,Sage Derby Sauce,Shamrock Mold,Peppers Stuffed With Meat,Basil Leaves,Irish Parsley Sauce,Sage Derby Cheese *Holi:Basmati Rice,Tikka Masala Curry,Curry Leaves,Bellulli Chutney,Rangoli Mold,Paneer Cheese,Xacuti,Green Chutney,Curry Powder *Big Top Carnival:Champon-Yaki Rice,Apple Curry,Butter,Caramel Apple Sauce,Swirl Mold,Corn Dog,Fried Ravioli,General Tso Sauce,Cancha Corn *Cheese-Rolling:Cheesy Risotto,Three Cheese Curry,Cheese Gnocchi,Pepperjack Sauce,Cheese wheel Mold,Chipotle Cheddar Chips,Provolone Twists,Poutine,Ricotta Cheese *Summer Luau:Spam Fried Rice,Tuna And Salmon Curry,Pineapple,Calypso Sauce,Shell Mold,Kalua Ham,Poke,Kilauea Sauce,Lemon Herb *Starlight BBQ:Smoked Cheddar Rice,Rocket Ragu Curry,Beef Brisket,Lone Star Pit Sauce,Star Mold,Onion Rings,BBQ Ribs,Alabama BBQ Sauce,Fried Onion Strings *BavariaFest:Brezn Bits,Bierkäse Curry,Bratwurst,Curry Gewürz Ketchup,Pretzel Mold,Schnitzel,Weisswurst,Marzen Mustard,Spätzle *Pirate Bash:Tai Rice,Seafood Curry,Anchovies,Blazeberry Sauce,Skull Mold, Marinated On The Spot Firefly Squids,Fried Octopus,Blackberry Remoulade,Caviar *Maple Mornings:Bacon Jack Rice,Sausage Gravy Curry,Scrambled Eggs,Maple Syrup,Waffle Mold,Home Fries,Bacon,Peri Peri Sauce,Hash Browns *Halloween:Black RIce,Ecto Curry,Sweet Potatoes,La Catrina Sauce,Spiderweb Mold,Uni,Mummy Dogs,Jack-o-Mole,Spooky Slaw *Thanksgiving:Pumpkin Potage Rice,Pumpkin Curry,Roasted Turkey,Gravy,Acorn Mold,Fried Japanese Maple Leaves,Cheese Ball,Wojapi Sauce,Stuffing *Christmas:Eggnog Rice,Roasted Romana Curry,Roasted Goose,Krampus Sauce,Tree Mold,Spruce Tips,Kampachi,Cranberry Chutney,Yule Spice Category:Blog posts